


The Rain Song

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fallen Castiel, Falling In Love, Human Castiel, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, No Dialogue, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Led Zeppelin's The Rain Song. Castiel begins sneaking into Dean's bedroom in the bunker to play his records. He wants to learn what makes Dean so interested in music. When Dean finds him sitting on his bed playing The Rain Song, he wonders if it's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Song

Castiel's slowly discovering human music. He sneaks into Dean's room and plays his old vinyls, sitting on the bed and closing his eyes. Music seems to be important to Dean. Perhaps it's a good way to ease himself into human subtlety, to emulate the man he feels  _something_ for. So many confused emotions battling it out in there whenever Dean's name is mentioned but he can't comprehend them. Warmth. Tingling. Magnetic pull.

_Something_.

And listening to the records Dean played for his entire life is like getting to know him through each note. The lyrics - what do they mean? What does Dean feel when he hears them?

At first, Dean has no idea Castiel sneaks into his room. He finds Castiel by accident, leaning back on his elbows on Dean's bed, watching the record spin on the turntable. The hunter watches the former angel watching the record playing music that says everything for them. Guitars wail in that raw sensual Zeppelin rhythm and lyrics swirl through the air between them, thickly, curling a finger to draw one man to the other.

_I've felt the coldness of my winter_   
__ I never thought it would ever go  
I cursed the gloom that set upon us  
But I know that I love you so

Dean leans against the door frame. His arms fold over his chest and he argues with himself about whether to make his presence known. He didn't know if he was ready to be seen.  _Really_ seen. Is it time?


End file.
